There Will Be Love There
by Hinamori Miku Koyuki
Summary: Kau tahu di musim dingin kota semakin terang, seperti orang gila aku mengitarai gang-gang belakang rumah mencarimu dengan boneka saljumu namun hasilnya hanya jejak kakiku yang tertinggal di sana. Aku selalu mencari sosokmu muncul di suatu tempat meskipun aku tahu kau tak mungkin berada di sana.


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There Will Be Love There**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

Sakura...

Kau tahu betapa inginnya aku mengulang kembali hidup. Aku tak ingin apapun selain selalu berada di sisimu. Namun sekali lagi keajaiban tak akan datang pada pendosa sepertiku.

Masih dengan cara yang sama, hari demi hari aku teringat padamu. Hanya ada pertengkaran setiap kali kita bertemu dan kau selalu melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku dan dengan bodoh aku menerimanya. Rasa takut atas genangan di pelupuk matamu membuat semua yang kau katakan adalah kebenaran mutlak untukku.

Di gang-gang belakang di seberang rumah, selalu kudapati kau terduduk dengan telapak tangan memerah akibat boneka salju yang tak kunjung terbentuk. Kau tidak pernah ingin memakai sarung tangan, bagimu itu hal yang tidak alami dan kau menyukai itu. merepotkanku untuk menarik paksamu masuk ke rumah. Kemudian ceramah singkatku tak kau pedulikan, kau menarik diri, menolak untuk berdekatan denganku dan memilih menatap miris jendela kaca kemudian mengatakan "Aku belum selesai Sasuke-kun". Aku harusnya tidak menghentikanmu, harusnya aku ikut menemanimu menyelesaikan boneka salju itu. karena sekarang penyesalanku tertinggal pada boneka salju yang tak kunjung selesai bahkan tak pernah terbentuk lagi.

Kau marah besar saat mengetahui ada pohon pir yang kutanam di taman kecil belakang rumah. Tapi bukannya menceramahiku ataupun mencabut pohon pir itu, kau malah mendatangi Naruto dan memakinya karena telah memberiku pir yang jika tumbuh akan mengabil banyak tempat. Benar katamu, pohon pir itu tumbuh besar dan taman kecil kita semakin sempit sekarang. Sungguh aku ingin kau melihatnya.

Di jendela, ke jalan kecil taman belakang. Aku bersembunyi memakan roti selai sisa makan malam. Bagaimanapun sempurnanya aku menghilangkan aroma dan tanda-tanda keberadan roti di tubuhku, kau akan tetap tahu. Remah roti yang tertinggal di kerah baju memberiku hukuman untuk tak merasakan kehangatanmu semalaman. Kukira itu adalah hukuman terberat di sepanjang hidupku. Tapi sekarang kau memberiku lebih dari hukuman terberat.

Sakuraa..

Perempuan egois, kau selalu saja melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu dan itu membuatku jatuh untuk menyukaimu. Bahkan mencintaimu dan memberiku keberanian untuk mengubahmu dan menjadikanmu bagian dariku. Aku masih mengingat jelas setelah mengucap janji kita kepada Tuhan. Dengan senyum lebarmu, kau menatapku memberi cerminan kehidupanku di masa depan. Kukira itu adalah kebahagiaan, kukira itu adalah bukti kita terhubung. Tapi kilatan sekejab matamu adalah tanda bahwa aliran waktu tanpa ampun akan membawamu pergi.

Kau memberiku kenangan yang indah untuk dikenang bersama. Tapi akan jadi menyakitkan jika kau tidak di sini. Bersamaku. Banyak yang kau ajarkan padaku. Salah satunya adalah mengatasi rasa takut akan kehilangan. Aku berbohong untuk tidak takut saat melihat darah di kedua kakimu. Aku berbohong untuk tidak takut saat merasakan cengkraman tanganmu di dadaku. Aku berbohong untuk tidak takut saat mendengar kabar bahwa anak kita akan lahir tidak pada waktunya. Aku berbohong untuk tidak takut saat mendengar jeritan dan teriakan kesakitanmu mu di telingaku. Aku berbohong untuk tidak takut saat genggaman erat tangamu padaku beruba kebas. Bahkan aku berbohong atas anggukanku ketika kau menyuruhku untuk tidak takut.

Sakura...

Untuk sekali saja aku ingin kau membuka mata dan melihat betapa cantiknya anak kita. Untuk sekali saja aku ingin kau memberinya kebahagiaan, akan sulit jika hanya aku sendiri, bukankah kau mengatakan jika kita bersama semuanya akan mudah. Dan untuk sekali saja tolong ajarkan kembali padaku bagaimana cara mengatasi ketakutan. Aku ingin kau tahu betapa aku kesulitan.

Sakura...

Aku rela melewati berbagai penderitaan asal aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi. Satu kesempatan lagi, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk memelukmu erat. Ada kekosongan yang menganga ketika aku bangun di pagi hari dan kau sudah tidak ada di sebelahku. Kau tahu di musim dingin kota semakin terang, seperti orang gila aku mengitarai gang-gang belakang rumah mencarimu dengan boneka saljumu namun hasilnya hanya jejak kakiku yang tertinggal di sana. Aku selalu mencari sosokmu muncul di suatu tempat meskipun aku tahu kau tak mungkin berada di sana.

Sakura...

Mulai sekarang akan jadi seperti apa hidupku? Tak peduli seberapa banyak dari keinginanku yang menjadi kenyataan. Tak ada yang lebih penting darimu. Meski musim berganti aku tetap di sini Sakura. Tidak ada kenangan karena aku tidak akan merubahmu menjadi kenangan. Kau akan tetap di sini bersamaku. Meskipun kata "Mencintaimu" tak pernah terucap lagi, tapi aku dan juga kau tahu akan lebih dari sekadar kata cinta untuk mewujudkan kita.

Sakura...

Meski menyakitkan, aku akan tetap membuat anak kita melangkah maju. Kupastikan aku akan membawanya menuju mimpi yang kulihat bersamamu. Akan kuceritakan bagaimana luar biasanya dirimu. Akan kutunjukkan bahwa impian yang disebut kebahagiaan dapat menjadi nyata. Jika anak kita kembali bertanya maka jawabannya adalah kau dan aku adalah kebahagiaan yang nyata.

Sakura...

Aku tahu kita berpisah. Seberapa jauhpun kita berpisah. Akan kubisikan kepada langit dan tanah untuk menghalau angin agar menyampaikan pesanku padamu. Aku akan hidup pada pagi yang baru melewati masa untuk kembali menggapaimu. Di malam hari aku akan kembali menangis karena dengan jelas kurasakan kehangatanmu tak pernah meninggalkanku.

.

Sakura, waktu berubah dan terus bergulir. Aku menua termakan zaman. Aku heran kenapa dewa kematian tak kunjung mempersatukan kita. Rasanya begitu lama aku menunggu. Tanganku kini kurus dan keriput Sakura...

"Tangan Sasuke-kun begitu besar dan nyaman!"

Hahhh jangan membuat lelucon bodoh! Aku akan malu jika bertemu denganmu dengan kondisi tua renta tak berdaya seperti sekarang.

"Kau masih tetap lelaki tertampan di dunia!"

Aku tahu kau menertawai rambut putihku ini. Baguslah tak ada ejekan untuk gaya rambut pantat ayam dari mulutmu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau menjadi ayah yang hebat!"

Kali ini ucapanmu benar Sakura. Sarada kita tumbuh dengan baik, dia cantik sepertimu.

"Kuharap dia juga mendapatkan lelaki hebat sepertimu."

Hahahaa, menantumu itu sedikit bodoh Sakura. Kau ingat Naruto, untung tidak semua sifatnya menurun pada anak itu.

"Kita punya banyak cucu."

Cuma dua, kau jangan berlebihan

"Hemmm, kita akan segera punya cucu lagi"

Kau tidak pernah berubah.

"Apa impian kita nyata sekarang?"

Tentu, asal kau tetap bersamaku.

"Kau tahu, sedetikupun aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu."

Decitan kursi tua yang usang mengantar kehangatanmu kembali padaku. Saat fajar kenangan musim dingin mengelilingi detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

.

.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Lihat tanganmu!"

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sebentar saja!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sarung tanganmu?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"SAKURA!"

"Diamlah dan bantu aku saja."

"Memangnya apa yang kau buat! Aku tidak bisa melihat bentuknya."

"Impian kita. Ada cinta kau dan aku di sini."

"Ayo kita selesaikan."


End file.
